Dream World of Looney Tunes (Ace and Rev's Story)
Daffy, Wile, Taz and Bugs are fighting a Dream Eater and then Daffy is running away Daffy: I'm out of here! Then Taz ran off to chase them Bugs: Taz! Where are you going! Wile: Don't worry, I'll take care of them! He covered his eye and ran off Bugs: Wile, that's the wrong way! It's looks like the Musketeer's will have to fight on their own! Ace and Rev have arrived and they saw Bugs got hit from the Dream Eater, they fight it and they defeated it Ace: Grandpa, are you okay? Bugs: Huh? Whoa re you? Are we related or something? Ace: Huh? Wait... Is this like what happened with Phineas, Ferb and Tron the Dog? But... We're not in Looney Tunes Castle, and that world isn't the one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it. Rev: Me too. Bugs: Are you okay, you two? Ace: Oh, um... We were wondering... Where we were? He saw Ace and Rev's Sword Bugs: And... Where did you get that Sword? Ace: Oh... Well, you see.. Bug: Shush. (Whisper) You know, you two are from another timeline and another world, was it? Ace: Well, yeah. Bugs: My name is Bugs Bunny. I'm working on a progress. That's why I'm in this world being a Musketeer's like Mickey and his friends. Rev: Hmm. Ace... Are we in the world your Grandpa visited that we dont know About- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? I think... Bugs: Look like you're Confused, Doc. Then more Dream Eater appeared Ace: I'm Ace and this is Rev. We can handle thsi! They are fighting them and they'd defeated them Bugs: Thank you, we owe you one. Some musketeer I turned out to be. Then Taz and Wile has appeared Wile: Where is the Bad Guy? Taz: Yeah! Ace: Guys! Bugs: Everything is under control, you two! They open their eyes Wile: You mean we did? Then Rather appeared look scared Daffy: Um... Are they gone? Ace: Daffy! Daffy: Yikes! Don't scared me. And, who are you? Wile: Say, do we know you from somewhere? Ace: Not really... Nice to meet you all. Bugs: Listen, you guys. This is Rev and Ace. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life. Daffy: So... I'm Daffy. Taz: Taz. Wile: And I'm Wile E Coyote. Ace: Yeah, friends for life. Bugs: Now we've got to go protect the Princess. Daffy, Wile, Taz, follow me! They are gonna leave Rev: Hey, what! You're not gonna let us come with you? Bugs: You two aren't Musketeer. And this mission is fraught with danger. Ace: All the more reason we should help. When the mission is dangerous, the Tough call their friends. Bugs: Hmm... Okay, sure. Wile: Okay. Let's do the thing that Mickey and his friends does? Ace: What do you mean? He whispered to their ears Ace: Oh. I see. Bugs: All for one... All: And one for all! Flashback has started Marvin: Congratulations, Earthlings. In light of your potential, I heard by you name the Musketeer's. Just look at you- all dressed up, and going nowhere. Now then, let's get down for you mission- bodyguard to Princess Lola! Some Villains who wants to take her away. And it's you mission to keep her safe from them. Bugs: Somebody after her? Don't worry! Daffy: What? Right now? Don't we have to do some practice? Wile: Yeah. But the four of us are ready for this. Bugs: Don't worry, Daffy is brave, Taz is Stronger and Wile is Clever. And while I may be lucky, I've got the heart of the Musketeer's that Mickey had! Bugs: All for one... All: And one for all! Th'rere riding a Carriage and then a Giant Dream Eater is after them Ace & Rev: Dream Eater! All: Bad Guys! Wile: Bad Guys! The Dream Eater Attacked the Carriage, and then Bugs and his Friends fell off Ace: Guys! Rev: Looks like we have to fight that guy. They are fighting them and they defeated it and three Goons is behind them Ace: What the? Goon 1: We'll be lightening your load by one princess. Goon 2: Now make like those Musketeer's and Scram. Goon 3: Au revoir! He throw a Sword to Ace and Rev, they dodge it and then the fell of the Carriage, and they saw Bugs and the other coming Ace: Grandp- Rev: Ace! Ace: Oh, right. Bugs! Bugs: Ace, Rev? Bugs: I'm sorry. They have taken the princess away. Bugs: Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault. Wile: As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back! Daffy: But what if we don't? Bugs: Wile was right! As a team, we can do anything! Ace: Alright, let's go! They went off to save the princess and they saw the carriage Wile: Guys, there's the Carriage. But there's no sign of the princess. Daffy: You don't think they... Bugs: Yeah. She's out ther somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue. Daffy: Yeah, because we're Musketeer's! They went for and they left Ace and Rev Ace: Guys! Haven't you forgotten someone?! They went to the Tower and they save the Princess from them Bugs: Great job! We rescue the Princess. Ace: Happy to help. Lola: My Hero. She look at Bugs Wile: (Scream) Bad guys! They saw the Goons comes back Goon 1: Though we'd go down easy-peasy, eh? Goon 2: Lemme at em. Ace: We can do this all day. Bugs: Wait, you two. Wile is the smartest, he can have some ideas. Wile needs to know a plan, he look at the Window and he got an idea Bugs: You have an idea? Wile: I am, and you better hold tight. Bugs: Takes some time. Wile: Let's go! They jump out of the Window and they slingback to the Tower and then the Goons has fell to the Water Wile: How was it? Bugs: We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers! Then Daffy appeared scared Daffy: We did it? All: All for one, and one for all!